Different Realms
by Clairei
Summary: A series of snippets which place each of the Sailor Senshi in a different universe. [ Included are One Piece, .Hack, Everwood, Fruits Basket, and Harry Potter. ]


**Disclaimer:** All of the anime, book, and television series mentioned in this story belong to their respective creators. I do not have any ownership over them in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

**Author's Notes:** I was inspired by reading a few fanfics today and I wrote a set of crossover drabbles. There is one for each Inner Senshi and I put each of them in a different setting. Upon request, I might make a similar set for the Outer Senshi, perhaps you readers can give me some ideas while reviewing these. As usual, feedback is appreciated and is loved very much! Enjoy these!

---

_**Usagi // One Piece**_

Tilting her head to the side, she examined her new crewmates as they went about their business on the deck. Sanji had already come by, treating her to all sorts of delicious goodies that she had managed to gobble up, and was now heading toward Nami and Robin, who were sunbathing on the deck. Zoro, whose fondness for napping amused her, was actually wide awake and practicing with his swords. Usopp was tinkering with some gadgets, while telling stories to a curious (and scared) Chopper. Everyone already knew what their position was in this ship; all of them were comfortable with each other. In a way, it made her feel just a little awkward. When was she going to be able to feel the way they did?

"Hey!" The captain exclaimed from behind her, causing her to jump up in surprise. "Want some meat?"

Any offering of food was enough to make all her worries go away.

---

_**Ami // .Hack**_

She spent a long time designing her character. Yes, she was a bit of a perfectionist, but she couldn't help it. Something as intricate as The World warranted people to strive to do their best, even in something as trivial as putting a character together.

In time she decided to be a Wavemaster, the magical aspect being what drew her into this specific class. Tattoos were scattered on her character's body, some of them forming intriguing patterns. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back, her eyes were small and of the same color. A white robe wrapped around her tiny form, a large knot was tied at the front, keeping the garment from being open.

Sighing, she decided it was time to begin her online gaming experience. Feeling quite excited, she clicked the 'Enter' button in the center of the screen.

---

_**Rei // Everwood**_

"I came here...to get away from it all." She spoke in a low, quiet voice.

"That was the case with my dad." Delia replied. "My family's from New York."

"I see." The log was covered in freshly fallen snow, making them shift when they felt the fabric of their pants became moist. Snow capped mountains were lined for a far as the eye could see, a sight that was both breathtaking and relaxing at once. A cold breeze blew, causing a harsh hissing as it went about its way. In almost an instant, the day had been overtaken by the night, the sun being replaced by the moon. Darkness was abounding, though the shine of the twinkling stars prevented the area from becoming pitch black. Rei looked over at her young companion, her ruby lips puckered as she stared at the sky. "...We should be heading back."

"Let's stay a little longer." Her hand pulled on the sleeve of her friend's jacket.

"Only for a few more minutes." Though, as she thought about it, spending time in this majestic locale was worth it.

---

_**Makoto // Fruits Basket**_

"Who is she?"

"She got thrown out of her old school for fighting, I hear."

"That's awful."

"Yes, she does seem like an aggressive girl from where I'm standing."

The snooty looking girls stood around, whispering about the new girl, a routine that they had perfected in time. Sometimes, they even liked to speak aloud so their unsuspecting victim could hear them. For the most part, the girls would end up looking away or ignoring them. Makoto was different; she glared intensely and made threatening motions toward them.

On the grass, she sat down, opening all the containers of food that she had especially prepared herself. Before she could open up the wrapped with the chopsticks, she heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. She walked toward the source of the shaking and saw an orange cat, curled up and shaking in one spot. "Aww, you poor thing." When she reached out to it, it growled and swats her hand away. "Hey, come on now." She knelt down in front of the animal, hoping to ease its fear. Each of her attempts were refused and the cat just kept its eyes away from her. Sighing, she put the container of sushi in front of it, hoping that it would end up eating it.

As the girl walked away, the cat actually transformed into an orange haired boy. He continued to hide in the same place, scrambling around to put his clothes on, considering he was quite naked. Slowly, he picked up the sushi, and then popped one into his mouth. "Not bad." Muttered Kyo.

---

_**Minako // Harry Potter**_

As she ran down the hallways, she frantically searched for the classroom that was designated for brewing potions. Judging from the rumors she had heard, the professor that taught that particular course was going to dish out a severe punishment for being late, even if she was just a bumbling First Year student. A satisfied smile curved her lips as she found the classroom, though she checked the parchment one last time, just to make sure it was the right one. Carefully, she opened the door, and then peered inside. However, in a bout of her usual clumsiness, she managed to trip over her own two feet, promptly falling down in a heap next to a table filled with students.

Snape turned around, his crooked nose crinkling at the pathetic sight in front of him. "A Hufflepuff. Your kind does not have the reputation for being rowdy. Nonetheless, thirty points will be taken away from your house."

Several glaring eyes were looking down at the blonde girl. All Minako could do was chuckle nervously before retreating to her seat.

---


End file.
